Les shinobis d'la campage
by Spidigirlx-et-Ayame-baka-chan
Summary: Ben si on oublie la série trois ans plus tard et qu'on va 5 ans plus tard, Naruto est jounin et dois s'occuper d'une équipe de genins. Comment ca se passera? Vous le saurez en lisant Aventure action et humour sont au rendezvous chui nule pour les résumées
1. prologue

**Titre : **Les shinobis d'la campagne

**Auteur : **Spidigirlx avec Ayame aussi en fin de compte les 2 sides de kyby

**Genre : **Humour! Action/ aventure

**Couples :** Ben on verra pour ca

**Disclaimer : **Tout le personnages du mangas Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (même si j'aimerais bien) Kitsune, Ryu et Ayame sont inspiré de moi et mes amis donc ils sont a moi rien qu'a moi et peut-être un peut a mes amis

**Commentaires : **Voici une nouvelle fic Car je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration pour « un rendez-vous arrangé » donc en faisant cette fic je vais pouvoir me laisser le temps de faire le plein d'idées Alors je vous laisse lire notre nouvelle fic « les shinobis d'la campagne »

_Prologue :_

Plusieurs années ont passées depuis que Sasuke a rejoint Orochimaru. Il n'est toujours pas revenu. Naruto lui, est devenu jounin cette année et bientôt il sera le tuteur d'une équipe de genins. Sakura ,elle, est devenue une médico-nin donc elle ne sera pas tuteure. Parmi les autres, il n'y a que Tenten et Choji qui ne sont pas devenus jounins, le reste aura aussi à s'occuper d'une équipe de genins.

Cette année aussi, 3 jeunes sont arrivés de différent villages pour pouvoir devenir ninjas. Ils se sont très bien adaptés à l'académie et ont même passé l'exam.

Le seul gars des trois s'appelle Ryu. Il a les cheveux bruns et cours. Ses yeux aussi sont bruns. Il est hyperactif et collectionne les gifles. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il adore les filles et des fois il s'approche trop .. Il rêve de devenir un ninja super puissant mais il a des problèmes à écouter en classa a cause de son hyperactivité.

La deuxième s'appelle Kitsune. Elle a les cheveux châtains foncés et elle les coiffes toujours d'une manière qu'on ne peut pas écrire xD. Elle est plutôt renfermé quoique toujours de bonne humeur, enfin c'est ce qu'elle laisse voir. Elle est très douée et est la première de la classe.

La troisième se nomme Ayame. Ses cheveux sont châtains, tirants vers le blond. Elle a toujours des lulus (comme la sexymeta de naruto). Elle est assez relax. Elle a beau écouter en classe elle est pas trop forte non plus. Elle est très sympathique et tout le monde l'aime bien. Elle se fait souvent remarquer car elle fait des trucs stupides. Elle porte toujours des écouteurs a son cou.

----------------------------------------------------------

Bon alors ce n'est que le prologue, c'est vraiment pas long mais soyez sans craintes le premier chapitre arrive bientôt Au fait j'vais vous dires a qui sont associés les perso.

Kitsune : A moi (spidigirlx) Wais je suis la meilleure xD

Ayame : Si vous êtes au moins un tout petit peu intelligents vous devinerai que c'est a Ayame(le dark side) qu'elle correspond xD

Ryu : Westmount ou pp ou west, mais bon, en gros, c'est notre ami a moi et ayame.

Bon alors je fini vite le prochain chap et je le poste!


	2. La nouvelle équipe

**Titre : **Les shinobis d'la campagne

**Auteur : **Spidigirlx avec Ayame aussi en fin de compte les 2 sides de kybi

**Genre : **Humour! Action/ aventure

**Couples :** Ben on verra pour ca

**Disclaimer : **Tout le personnages du mangas Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (même si j'aimerais bien) Kitsune, Ryu et Ayame sont inspiré de moi et mes amis donc ils sont a moi rien qu'a moi et peut-être un peut a mes amis

**Commentaires : **Maintenant voici le premier chapitre! Wais! houra! Je pensais pas que j'aurais reviews sur le prologue mais j'en ai eu juste une mais c'est cool! Merci Princesse d'argent pour ta review et merci du conseil Alors j'me tait et je passe au chapitre

Note : Les veulent dire que les perso pense comme dans I shall rule the world!

_Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle équipe _

Aujourd'hui, tout ceux qui ont passé l'examen doivent se réunirent. Ryu arriva en avance ce qui était extraordinaire pour lui, car il était super content d'avoir passer le test. Il alla s'asseoir a coté de Kitsune qui dessinait.

Ryu : Hey Kit! T'as vu j'ai passé l'exam!

Kitsune : C'est bien, contente pour toi, mais t'iras sûrement pas plus loin .

Ryu : Hey pourquoi tu dis ca?

Kitsune : Parce que t'es nul.

Kitsune leva un peu les yeux de sa feuille et vit que Ryu matait ses seins. Elle le regarda en face avec un grand sourire.

Kitsune : Et en plus tu sais quoi?

Ryu : Non quoi?

Kitsune : T'es qu'un pervers!

Kitsune gifla Ryu qui tomba en bas de sa chaise.

Ryu : Ayeuh, tu m'as fait mal.

Kitsune : Tu l'a mérité, t'avais qu'a me regarder comme ca, pff.

Ryu : Je suis sur qu'elle fais ca parce qu'elle m'aime, c'est évident!

Ryu remontât sur sa chaise et a l'instant, Ayame entra dans la salle. Elle alla s'asseoir à coté de Ryu en écoutant sa musique.

Ryu : Yo Ayame!

Ayame : (en chantant) Saluuuut Ryuuuuuu!

Ryu : C'est cool on a passé l'exam tout les deux .

Ayame : (encore en chantant) Yeah yeah yeah! C'est super cool! Na nana nana na

Pendant que les jeunes discutaient le professeur Iruka arriva.

Iruka : Bon, les jeunes! On m'écoute!

Kitsune arrêtât de dessiner et regarda la prof, Ryu arrêtât de mater les filles et Ayame mit ses écouteurs à son cou pour pouvoir entendre le prof tout en gardant sa musique.

Iruka : Étant donné que vous êtes maintenant des ninjas, je vais vous répartir en équipes de trois.

Kitsune : Pff, deux emmerdeurs.

Ryu : Rah… Deux emmerdeurs, sauf si c'est des jolies filles -.-

Ayame : (en chantant toujours) Deux emmerdeurs nananananana.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Ayame.

Ayame : Euh est-ce que j'ai penser tout haut? .',

Iruka : Voyez-les comme vous les voulez, reste que se seront vos coéquipiers jusqu'à ce que vous soyez chuunin. Alors, je vais vous dire les équipes.

Et il nomma les équipes numéro un, deux et trois.

Iruka : L'équipe numéro 4 sera composé de : Kitsune Kana, Ryu Itsuka et Ayame Nori.

Kitsune fit le saut en entendant qu'elle serait dans l'équipe de ces 2… euh… clowns xD! Ryu regarda les deux filles à coté de lui et sourit en se disant qu'il les aurait pour lui tout seul. Et Ayame, Elle s'en foutait carrément. Le temps passa et Iruka fini par nommé toutes les équipes.

Iruka : Bon, maintenant que vous avez vos équipes vous pouvez aller dîner, je vous revois ici, a 13h. La, je vous présenterai a vos futurs senseis.

Tout les aspirants sortirent donc de la salle pour aller manger. Kitsune alla s'asseoir sur un banc pour manger son riz. Puis, Ryu arriva à coté d'elle et s'assit, Kitsune continua de manger tout en regardant le garçon du coin de l'œil.

Ryu : Hey ma p'tite Kit! T'es contente d'être en équipe avec moi?

Kitsune s'arrêtât avant de prendre une autre bouché et le regarda avec, encore, son grand sourire.

Kitsune : Ben ce n'est qu'un obstacle de plus dans ma vie.

Ryu : Hey! Pourquoi tu dis des trucs comme ca?

Kitsune : Parce que t'es fatiguant!

Ryu : Pff, je suis sur que c'est parce que tu craques pour moi- Si tu me fais un câlin je pardonnerai tout les trucs méchant que tu m'as dit

Kitsune : Dans tes rêves salle obsédé ; p

Ensuite, Kitsune se leva et alla manger ailleurs.

Ryu : Elle est juste gênée, comme toutes les autres, un jour elle avouera qu'elle m'aime .

Pendant ce temps, Ayame faisait une magnifique caricature du prof Iruka aur un mur de l'académie. Malheureusement pour elle , Ryu , et toute sa subtilité, arriva.

Ryu : Yo Ayame! Trop drôle le Iruka!

Ayame : Ta gueule, j'veux pas me faire repérer.

Ryu : Ha oups, désolé.

Ayame : Ouais bon, j'espère qu'il t'a pas entendu.

Iruka : Qui ca « il »? Moi?

Ayame : Eh merde…

Iruka : Regardez moi tout les deux. Ayame est-ce que c'est toi qui a fait ca?

Ayame se retourna lentement et essaya de cacher la cannette de peinture qu'elle tenait. Puis, elle regarda Ryu.

Ayame : Non c'est pas moi, c'est lui!

Ryu se rendit compte qu'elle l'accusait.

Ryu : C'est même pas vrai!

Iruka : Ben, pour pas faire de chicane, je vous emmène tout les deux dans la classe et vous y resterai tout le reste du midi.

Ryu : Mais…

Iruka : Pas de mais ou sinon je vous garde aussi après la réunion.

Ayame et Ryu : Rahhh…

Ils allèrent dans la classe ou ils passeraient tout le reste du midi.

Iruka : J'espère que votre sensei saura vous apprendre le respect. Mais j'ai quelques doutes. Se sera surtout a Kitsune de vous surveiller. Elle, elle est respectueuse.

Ayame : Kitsune, Kitsune. Elle est pas respectueuse elle est juste téteuse.

Iruka : Ne parles pas comme ca de ta futur coéquipière!

Ayame : Je ne fais que dire la vérité (elle fit une grimace).

Iruka : Kitsune n'est pas « téteuse » comme tu dis, ses notes elle les mérites car elle est très douée.

Ayame : Eh ben c'est une bollée alors!

Iruka : Non! C'est juste que, contrairement a vous, elle s'entraîne, au lieu de faire des œuvres d'art sur les murs.

Ryu : Moi je dis que Kitsune est Kitsune et qu'Ayame est Ayame. Tant qu,elles soient de jolies filles moi ca me va

Ayame : Tu pense qu'aux filles toi!

Ryu : Qu'est-ce que ca te fais? J'ai bien le droit!

Iruka : C'est deux la vont finir par tuer leur sensei ca c'est sur… Arrêtez donc de parler et faisons un exercice a la place.

…

Le midi passa et 13h arriva. Les aspirant rentrèrent et se mirent a leurs places. Iruka assigna les équipes a leurs senseis. L'équipe numéro 4 arriva au restaurant Ichiraku en suivant leur sensei.

Sensei : Bon, j'vous paye des ramens et ont se présentera.

Ayame : Cool des ramens!

Leur sensei commanda donc des ramens pour toute l'équipe et ils commencèrent a manger.

Sensei : Alorf, on fe présenfe?

Kitsune : Euh… Maître? Vous pourriez ne pas parlez la bouche pleine? S'il vous plait.

Sensei : Ah euh désoler. Alors qui commence?

Ryu : Ben pourquoi vous commencez pas?

Sensei : Bonne idée! Donc, je m,appelle Naruto Uzumaki.

Kitsune : Quoi? Vous êtes Naruto?

Naruto : Bah ouais… Pourquoi?

Kitsune : Ben euh, ont parlait beaucoup de vous dans mon village. Je ne devrais pas mentionner maître Uchiwa devant lui

Naruto : Ah bon… cool-. J'vais continuer à me présenter. J'ai 17 ans et je suis devenu jounin cette année. Ce que j'aime le plus au monde c'est les ramens et ce que je déteste c'est attendre avant qu'ils soient prêts. Mon rêve est de devenir Hokage. Alors, à qui le tour?

Ryu : Moi j'vais y aller! Je m'appelle Ryu Itsuka. J'ai 13 ans et ben je viens d'être genin. J'adore les filles mais j,aime pas les gifles. Je rêve de devenir un ninja super puissant pour que toutes les filles m'adore!

Naruto : On dirait Jiraiya en plus jeune. Ok, maintenant, à toi! (en pointant Kitsune)

Kitsune : Je me nomme Kitsune Kana, j'ai 13 ans moi aussi. J'adore dessiner et je déteste (elle regardât Ryu) les pervers. J'ai pas vraiment de rêve pour l'instant.

Naruto : Et elle, on dirait Sasuke en plus souriant, pff je devrais arrêter de penser a lui. On passe a la dernière.

Ayame : (chantant) Nananna nananana…

Ryu : Euh… Ayame…

Ayame : Nananana nananana…

Ryu : AYAME!

Ayame : Ha euh, quoi?

Naruto : Hmm… Ces écouteurs pourraient porter problème… Le mieu serait que tu ne les portent pas quand on est en mission ou en entraînement.

Ayame : Non! Pas mes écouteurs!

Elle se mit a genoux devant Naruto, en prenant un air suppliant.

Ayame : Pitié, pitié! Ma musique c'est tout pour moi! Si vous me l'enlevez je vais mourir!

Naruto : Ok,ais baisse le son et écoute quand même!

Ayame : Oui oui je vous le promets! Merci merci merci!

Ayame se releva et se rassit sur son banc.

Naruto : Bon, tu peux te présenter?

Ayame : Ok! Je m'appelle Ayame Nori, j'ai 13 ans. Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout c'est la bonne musique et ce que je déteste c'est la mauvaise musique. Mon rêve est de devenir rock star ninja! Yeah!

Tout le monde faisait une face d'ahuris après avoir entendu le rêve d'Ayame.

Ayame : Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes?

Naruto : Euh… Pour rien… Bon maintenant, on va parler des choses sérieuses. Notre première séance d'entraînement.

Ryu : Cool!

Naruto :J'aimerais vous voir demain matin a 9h près de la stèle au terrain d'entraînement. Je vais évaluer vos capacités donc, apportez votre stock de missions. Venez à jeun car sa risque d'être éprouvant. Sur ce, je vous dis Tourlou!

Après avoir fait un signe de la main, Naruto disparu dans une petite tornade de feuilles. Les genins se regardèrent.

Ryu : Wow! Ca n'a pas l,air de tout repos sont entraînement. Venir à jeun tsé…

Kitsune : Bof, rien n'est trop difficile.

Ryu : Si tu le dit. Bon ben à demain.

Ayame : À demain!

Kitsune : À demain.

Ils partirent tous chez eux pour se préparer pour l'entraînement.

Voila le premier chapitre de fini! J'en reviens pas il est full long comparer aux chapitres des mes autres fic Et le deuxième chapitre est encore plus long, enfin je crois… En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre Et au fait merci pour les 2 autres reviews que j'ai eu Je vous le promet, il y aura beaucoup de chapitres jusqu'à ca que vous soyez écoeurés xD

…

Kitsune : Dis Spidi, j'vais pas finir avec Ryu hein?

Spidigirlx : Seul le destin nous le dira mouhahahahaha!

Kitsune : Ben c'est pas le destin, c'est toi et Ayame qui décidez de ce qui nous arrive, donc tu dois savoir la réponse.

Spidigirlx : Arrête avec tes réflexions intelligentes! J'ai dis que c'était le destin qui déciderait! Et pi c'est moi qui décide tout ce qui t'arrive donc contredit moi pas!

Kitsune : (fais la baboune) Meuh. T'es qu'une vache!

Spidigirlx : Même pas vrai, je suis un renard mouhahahaha.

Kitsune : C'est moi le renard baka! Kitsune renard, c'est même toi qui a trouvé mon nom!

Spidigirlx : Ta gueule avec tes réflexions! Bon, on se reverra au prochain chap avant que je ne tus Kitsune.


	3. le test

**Titre : **Les shinobis d'la campagne

**Auteur : **Spidigirlx avec Ayame aussi en fin de compte les 2 sides de kybi

**Genre : **Humour! Action/ aventure

**Couples :** Ben on verra pour ca

**Disclaimer : **Tout le personnages du mangas Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (même si j'aimerais bien) Kitsune, Ryu et Ayame sont inspiré de moi et mes amis donc ils sont a moi rien qu'a moi et peut-être un peut a mes amis

**Commentaires : **Woot! Voici le deuxième chapitre Il y a beaucoup de délire dedans car moi et Ayame l'avons écrit a 2h00 du mat. Mais il est sérieux aussi Vous remarquerai que j'aime bien faire souffrir Naruto mouhahahahahaha. En fait on veut surtout montrer que Naruto ne vaut rien comme sensei. Bon en tout cas passons au réponses au reviews.

**Dreaming-freak : **Oui Ayame est obsédé par la musique J'me demande qui dans ce monde a le même rêve qu'elle. xD Ryu trop sur de lui? Hmm ché pas… Peut-être un tout petit peu xD. Tu es très perspicace, et ouais je suis démasquée, je suis une québécoise de souche j'ai une fleur de lys tatoué su'a bouche, c'est pas que ché pas ben parler mais ch't'un colon anglicisé! (Désolé je me suis emporté dans une chanson des cow-boys fringants xD) J'espère que tu vas aimer le deuxième chapitre.

**Princesse d'Argent : **Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé le premier chapitre Et dans ce chapitre la, nous allons voir si toi aussi tu es perspicace xD. Ouais ca fais comme les début de la team 7 sauf que ya personne qui correspond a Sakura mouahahahaha. Bon ben j'espère que tu vas autant aimer le chapitre 2 que le premier ou même plus

**Flore Risa : **Je suis très contente que toi aussi tu aime Et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi Au fait quand j'ai lu ta review j'était justement en train de lire ta fic (comment lire 2 trucs en même temps? C'est mon secret xD) Malheureusement j'ai pas eu le temps de commenter. Alors j'en profite maintenant pour dire que j'adore ta fic elle est vraiment super Je suis fan de ta fic le seul hic c'est que Oro meurt snif snif. Mais bon c'est normal puisqu'il est le méchant. Bonne lecture du 2ieme chap.

**Kika : ** Oui moi aussi je trouve que c'est marrant qu'il soit prof (c'est pour ca qu'il est prof dans ma fic xD) Je crois que tu vas trouvé ca encore plus marrant dans ce chap Bonne lecture

Le matin de l'entraînement, les trois apprentis ninjas arrivèrent a la stèle pour y retrouver leur maître, qui s'était assoupi dans un arbre.

Ayame : YO SENSEI, RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS!

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut et tomba en bas de l'arbre.

Naruto : HEY POURQUOI TU M'AS RÉVEILLÉ, baka avec un « e »!

Il lui assenât un coup de poing derrière le crâne. Il regarda lentement ses élèves et se rendit compte que c'était SES élèves. Quand Ayame se remit su coup que lui avait donné son sensei, elle essaya de le taper en gesticulant tel un moulin à vent (quelle belle métaphore xD) mais Naruto la retint du bout de ses doigts placés au milieu du front de la jeune fille.

Naruto : Oh, c'est vrai! C'est le test ce matin! Je m'était endormi.

Ryu : On avait pas remarqué…¬¬' --

Naruto pichenotta Ayame qui tomba assise par terre. Il alla s'accoter à l'arbre, dans lequel il s'était endormi, et croisa les bras.

Naruto : Je vais vous expliquer comment se déroulera le test.

Kitsune : Il était pas question d'un test…

Naruto : Ben…euh… je vous avais dit entraînement mais il s'agit plutôt d'un test. Car, pour être un vrai genin il faut être sélectionné parmi 9 aspirants, ou si vous préférés, 3 équipes.

Kitsune : En gros : pour devenir genin, il faut réussir ce « test »?

Naruto : C'est bien ca oui.

Ryu : Naoon! Pas un autre test…hu hu…

Naruto : Hahahahahaha! Kakashi-sensei avait raison, elles sont trop marantes vos têtes.

Ayame : En plus vous vous moquez de nous!

Elle croisa les bras et fit la moue.

Naruto : Je voulais pas me moquer de vous, mais… vos têtes sont vraiment trop marantes. J'ai pas pu m'empêché de rire. Ryu et ayame me font penser a moi dans mes debuts de ninja Bon, reprenons notre sérieux.

Kitsune : Dites plutôt ca pour vous…

Ryu : Ouais comme dit Kitsune, on est déjà sérieux nous!

Naruto : Bon! Je vous explique : le but du test consiste à réussir à me piquer les clochettes qui sont ici. (il attacha les clochettes à sa ceinture.) Si vous réussissez à me prendre une clochette, vous pourrez manger sinon, VOUS MANGEREZ RIEN! NANANANANÈRE! Et vous serez attachez a un poteau.

Kitsune : Il est puéril ce prof Mais ya un problème, ya que deux clochettes.

Naruto : C'est parce que seulement deux d'entre vous pourront devenir genins.

Kitsune : Mais si ya que deux genins par groupes, ca arrivera jamais à 9…

Naruto : Euh… Elle est trop intelligente celle la Assez discuté! On commence! Bonne chance.

Et il disparut en une tornade de feuilles. Kitsune partit se cacher en courant, tandis que les 2 autres se battaient en criant.

Ayame : JE vais devenir genin!

Ryu : Non, c'est MOI!

Remarquant la disparition de leur coéquipière, ils allèrent se cacher eux aussi. Leur sensei, qui les observait ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant ces deux énergumènes agir exactement comme il l'aurait fait à leur age. Il se rappela son examen et se rappela des pièges que Kakashi avait tendu et décida d'en faire.

Il sauta de son perchoir et alla creuser.

…

De leur coté, les trois ados, cachés dans un buisson, préparaient un plan.

Kitsune : Le mieux, pour ce test, serait de travailler en équipe. Mais automatiquement, quelqu'un devra se passer du dîner.

Ayame/Ryu : Mais je veux manger môaaaa!

Kitsune : Alors je me « sacrifierai » même si de toute façon, je mangerai.

Les deux autres la regardèrent sans trop comprendre.

Kitsune : Oh, vous en faites pas avec ca, c'est un détail. Maintenant, on doit avoir un plan.

Ryu : Pfff… Pas besoin de plan, on fonce dans le tas et on prend les clochettes.

Kitsune : Baka! Tu crois battre un jounin comma sa? Sa prend une stratégie pour prendre les clochettes. Alors, voici mon plan…

…

Naruto était fier de son piège. Il était sur que personne ne le verrait. Tout à coup, il se demanda pourquoi aucun de ses élèves ne l'avait attaqué. Il décidât d'aller se mettre en évidence, mais tombas dans son piège.

Naruto : Putain!

…

Ayame entendit le bruit et fit signe aux autres de la suivre pour aller en voir la source. Quand ils furent arrivés, ils virent un trou dans le fond duquel reposait leur sensei, visiblement assommé.

Ryu : Ca va être plus facile que je pensais.

Ayame se jeta en premier dans le trou suivie de Ryu. Dans un même mouvement, ils se penchèrent pour prendre les clochettes mais leur sensei se transforma en une pluie de feuille qui les noya.

Kitsune : Hum, du genjutsu, je me doutais que ca ne serais pas si facile.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et repéra Naruto qui regardait carrément de l'autre coté. Elle s'approcha de lui discrètement, tendis une main pour prendre les clochettes.

…

Naruto regarda vers le sol et vit une main prête à lui voler ses clochettes.

Naruto : Wahhh! O.o

Kitsune : Kyaaa.

Naruto se retourna vif comme l'éclair. Kitsune sursauta et se mit sur ses gardes. Naruto essaya de la frapper mais elle fit une permutation. Elle arriva par derrière et la frappa ce qui le fit reculer d'un mètre.

Naruto : Wow, t'es plus forte que t'en a l'air.

Kitsune : Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences et sous-estimer notre adversaire.

Le combat s'annonçait rude.

…

Pendant ce temps, Ayame et Ryu sortaient du trou. Ils virent le combat de Kitsune contre Naruto. Ils décidèrent d'aller aider leur amie et s'y précipitèrent.

Ayame : Kitsune, on vient t'aider!

Naruto se retourna ce qui le fit perdre l'attention sur son combat. Ceci laissa une ouverture béante dans sa garde. Kitsune en profita pour essayer de lui prendre les clochettes. Naruto lui saisit brusquement le bras se souvenant soudain des clochettes. Cependant, il se fit surprendre par Ayame qui lui immobilisa les bras, ce qui lui fit lâcher Kitsune. Ryu lui sauta aux jambes ce qui le fit basculer par derrière. Kitsune saisit l'occasion de lui prendre les clochettes. Ayame et Ryu s'empressèrent de prendre les clochettes des mains de Kitsune avec un visage fier, toujours en maintenant Naruto au sol.

Kitsune/Ayame/Ryu : On a les clochettes! NANANANANÈREUH!

…

Naruto était attaché a un poteau de bois pendant que ses élèves lui mangeais sous le nez.

Naruto : BANDE DE SALES MORVEUX! RELACHEZ MOI OU JE VOUS TUE!

Ayame : Vous êtes plutôt en mauvaise posture pour nous tuer…

Ryu : Vous êtes saucissonné… (Moment de réflexion)… Comme un saucisson! Pouhahahahahaha!

Kitsune : C'est plutôt si on vous relâche que vous nous tuerai. La décision la plus sage est donc de vous laisser attaché.

Tous trois se levèrent, se tournèrent et partirent en même temps.

Naruto : (larmoyant) DÉTACHEZ MOIIII!

…

Il était déjà 15h et Naruto était toujours attaché a son poteau.

(Sond fx) : BrOOoOooOOOoooOoOO

- : On peu dire que la c'est ton record, se faire attacher par ses propres élèves… J'ai honte de toi.

Naruto : Vous n'auriez pas fait mieux, ce sont des monstres, DES MONSTRES JE VOUS DIS!

- : Tut tut tut, n'insulte pas tes élève. Tu seras avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient chuunins.

Naruto : Si je survie jusque la… Bon maintenant détachez moi! S'il vous plait…

- : Je sais pas si je devrais…

Naruto : Pitié, pitié! Écoutez mon ventre qui crie : (il parla du coin de la bouche pour faire croire que c'était son ventre qui parlait) j'ai faim, j'ai faim!

- : On dirais que tu n'as pas grandi. Je te libère mais tu devras me payer un repas.

Naruto : Tout ce que vous voudrez Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi : Tout ce que je veux, hein? (Sourire sadique)

Houra j'ai fini de taper ca chapitre! Faut dire que je tien vraiment a vous mes lecteur car j'ai un mal de tête mais je continu quand même à taper sauf que tout de suite après je vais faire dodo il est que 8h40 mais pour moi on dirais qu'il est minuit. J'ai du avoir une autre insolation, ca fait trois cet été… En tout cas, assez parler de ma vie xD.

Dans le brouillon de ce chap, Ayame-baka-chan a fait beaucoup d'erreurs mais les plus drôles sont celles-la : peauto au lieu de poteau XD et l'avavait au lieu de l'avait XD je crois qu'elle était vraiment endormie XD.

Word est un peu étrange… pour remplacer pichenotta il me propose : pichtogorme. J'ai aucune idée de ce que ca peu vouloir dire XD Si vous le savez alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review XD

Avant de finir ce chapitre, j'aimerais poser nue petite question a mes lecteurs, quel est votre perso préféré de Naruto? Siouplait répondez par vos reviews Et je veux plein de reviews mouahahhahahah! Bon ben à la prochaine dans le prochain chap


	4. une premiere mission!

**Titre : **Les shinobis d'la campagne

**Auteur : **Spidigirlx avec Ayame-baka-chan

**Genre : **Humour! Action/ aventure

**Couples :** Ben on verra pour ca

**Disclaimer : **Tout le personnages du mangas Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (même si j'aimerais bien) Kitsune, Ryu et Ayame sont inspiré de moi et mes amis donc ils sont a moi rien qu'a moi et peut-être un peut a mes amis

**Commentaires :** esscuzez nouuuuuuus! L'école prend tout notre temps et Ayame avait perdu les cahier de la fic et elle vient de le retrouver…..euh….enjoy now!

**Chapitre trois : une première mission.**

Dans son appartement Naruto « discutait » avec Kakashi.

Naruto : Non Kakashi! Je ne ferai jamais ça! C'est écoeurant!

Kakashi : Allez Naruto… Je suis sur que ca te plaira!

Naruto : Non c'est contre mes principes!

Kakashi : Mais tu m'avais promis que tu pourrais faire tout ce que je voulais!

Naruto : Tout mais pas ca!.

Kakashi : Bon O.K. D'abord je vais utiliser une autre maniere pour te persuader. ( en regardant la porte) Vous pouvez entrer!

La porte s'ouvrit et dans le cadre se tenait Kitsune, Ayame et Ryu. Tant tan tannnnnnn. Ils souriaient tous diaboliquement en regardant Naruto.

Naruto : HIIIIIIIIII! O.K. je vais manger ces légumes mais ne me faites pas de mal!

Naruto engloutit a une vitesse extraordinaire tous les légumes que Kakashi lui avait apportés.

Naruto : Beurk beurk beurk! Bon vous etes content? Alors maintenant partez petits monstres!

Naruto regarda en direction de la porte pour voir la réaction de ses éleves mais il ne vit qu'un nuage de fumée.

Naruto : Du Genjutsu! Non c'est pas vrai! Je vais vous tuer Kakashi sensei!

Kakashi : Tu veux me tuer mais tu te fais massacrer par des mômes de treize ans. T'en a meme peur froussard…

Naruto : C'est meme pas vrai ! MENTEUR MENTEUR MENTEUR MENTEUR…!( en se bouchant les oreilles et en secouant vivement la tete de gauche a droite)

Kakashi : Tu grandiras jamais…

Naruto : MENTEUR MENTEUR MENTEUR MENTEUR…!

Kakashi : Bye.

Naruto : MENTEUR MENTEUR MENTEUR MENTEUR…!

Une heure plus tard Naruto se rendit compte que Kakashi devait etre partit depuis bien longtemps. Quelqu'un cogna a la porte de son appartement.

Naruto : Ouais, entrez!

La porte s'ouvrit et Iruka entra dans la salle.

Iruka : Comme sa tes éleves ont passés le test?

Naruto : Mouais…

Iruka : Pourquoi tu fais cette tete la? Parce qu'ils t'ont attachés au poteau?

Naruto : Pfff comment vous savez sa?

Iruka : C'est Kakashi qui me la dit. Et si on allait chasser cet air de beu en allant a Ichiraku?

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina quand il entendit la derniere phrase d'Iruka. Il leva les yeux et regarda Iruka, son sourire habituel étant revenu.

Naruto : Ouais! Comme au bon vieu temps!

Iruka sourit a Naruto et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Iruka : Allez viens.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et se rendirent a Ichiraku. Apres avoir mangé les ramens et ri un bon coup, Iruka et Naruto allerent au parc pour pouvoir discuter sur un banc.

Iruka : étant donné que tes éleves sont devenus Genins, il faudra faire des missions. Je suis justement venu pour t'en donner une. J'ai aussi averti tes éleves de te rejoindre a la stele pour que tu leur dise la mission plus en détails.

Naruto : Et c'est quoi cette mission?

Iruka : Du… BABYSITTING!

Naruto : Quoi! Encore une de ses missions nazes!

Iruka : Désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix c'est l'hokage qui s'occupe de la distribution des missions. Et… tu sais comment elle tient aux enfants.

Naruto : Si elle leur tient vraiment, aux enfants, elle les fera pas grader par moi et surtout pas par ces monstres. Pffff des momes gardés par des momes… --'

Une veine palpitait a la tempe de Naruto.

Iruka : Calme toi Naruto, en plus apres ces missions nazes, vous aurez des missions plus palpitantes et je suis sur qu'au fond de toi, tu les aimes bien ''ces petits montres''.

Naruto : Comment voulez vous qu'on aime de telles créatures!

Iruka : Tu ne les a vus que deux fois, c'est sur ils ne t'ont pas donnés la meilleure impression mais ils sont comme toi a leur age, alors attend de mieux les connaître.

Naruto regarda le sol.

Naruto : D'accord.

Le lendemain matin, Kitsune arriva a la stele.

Kitsune : Je suis toujours la seule a arriver a l'heure. Meme le sensei est en retard. J'ai le temps de faire un ptit somme avant que les deux bakas hyperactifs arrivent.

Kitsune s'assit a coté de la stele, s'accota et , apres quelques minutes, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Naruto se réveilla.

Naruto : Hmmmm… l'est quelle heure?

Il regarda son cadran : il étais 8 :45.

Naruto : Quoi? Il est déjà 8 :45! Et j'ai une rencontre avec les jeunes a 9 :00. Faut que je me grouille!

Naruto se leva a la vitesse de l'éclair et s'habilla a une vitesse inconnue pour lui. Il alla dans sa cuisine et prit une brioche qui trainait, il l'avala a une vitesse incroyante (NDA : oui oui sa existe incroyante!) Il fila par la porte a une vitesse inimaginable, et se rendit au rendez vous.

Apres quelques minutes, Naruto arriva a la stele. Il vit Kitsune qui dormait. Il s'approcha d'elle et la fit sursauter.

Kit : AAAAAHHHH!

Naru : WAHAHAHAHA! Il sont ou les autres?

Kit : Aucune idée.

Au meme moment Ayame arriva les larmes aux yeux. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Kitsune. Naruto regarda Ayame et Kitsune avec un expression ahurie.

Kit : Euhhhh… Pourquoi tu pleures Ayame?

Aya : Mes écouteurs… mes zé… mé zécouteurs!

Naru : Quoi tes écouteurs!

Aya : Ils sont morts!

Kit : Sa meurt pas des écouteurs…

Ryu arriva et vit Ayame dans les bras de Kitsune avec leur sensei pres d'elles.

Ryu : Hmmmm… voila comment attirer l'attention d'une fille. BOU HOU HOU HOU HOU!

Naruto se précipita vers lui.

Naru : Toi aussi tu pleures? Allez raconte tout a tonton Naru…

Ryu : Non laches moi! C'était un subterfuge pour attirer les filles.

Naru : Faisons comme si je comprenais… Ah, je vois.

Naruto se dirigea vers la stele.

Naru : Allez, écoutes Ayame il faut que je vous donnes la mission, tu t'en rachetera d'autres avec l'argent qu'on gagnera.

Sur ce il leur donna la mission.

Aya : OH NON! Des mômes!

Ryu : Merde c'est nul comme mission!

Kit : Suis-je la seule a etre optimiste? Il faut commencer quelque part Ryu.

Ryu : Je comprend qu'il faut commencer quelque part mais la… du babysitting, je vois pas le rapport avec les ninjas…

Naru : Je penses comme vous les jeunes, mais je suis obligé de vous faire faire cette mission. Je vous promet qu'apres j'essaierai de vous trouver une mission plus amusante.

Il commencèrent le chemin pour aller exécuter cette mission. Ayame râlait.

Aya : Comment je vais faire pour survivre au babysitting…sans écouteurs…

Naru : Euh Ayame je pourrais te voir une minute?

Kitsune et Ryu se tournèrent pour regarder Ayame.

Naru : Continuez, on vas etre juste derrière vous.

Il alla rejoindre Ayame pendant que Ryu disait quelque chose comme : » Maintenant qu'on est tous les deux… » a Kitsune. Ce qui fit suivit d'un BAF sonore.

Aya : Pourquoi vous vouliez me voir?

Naru : Ben…tu sais, le babysitting, C'est pas si dur que ca.

Aya : C'est pas ce que vous disiez hier au parc avec Iruka.

Naru : Comment tu sais pour Iruka et le par cet tout ca…?

Ayame rougit un peu mais soutint tout de meme le ragard de son sensei.

Aya :Euhhh… Je …Je passais par hasard dans le buisson derrière ce banc, comme a mon habitude- je tiens a le préciser- vers quatre heures trente.

Naru : Ayame, la prochaine fois que tu me mens, met moins de détails… ( Il regarda Ryu et Kitsune) … et si tu m'espionnes, il faut pas me le dire, O.K.?

Aya : Mouais…

Elle regarda le sol en souriant. Naruto s'arreta net de marcher. Ayame le regarda et appercut son air surpris.

Aya : Qu'est ce qu'i…

Naru : Les jeunes! On est pas allés du bon coté! C'est totalement de l'autre coté du village!

Aya,Ryu,Kit : KOOAAA?

Naru : Vite ou on vas etre en retard!

Il se mit a courrir en revenant sur ses pas. Il courrait trop vite pour Ryu et Ayame qui compétitionnaient tout en arrière, pour voir qui allait le plus vite.

Kit : Euh… Sensei, on devrait attendre ces boulets…

Naruto regarda derrière lui.

Naru : Continue a courrir, je vais les prendre sur mon dos.

Kit : D'accord!

Naruto s'arrêta et Ryu et Ayame arrivèrent.

Ryu : Quoi? Pourquoi vous vous êtes…

Naruto les prit sous ses bras et se mit a courrir.

Aya, Ryu : ARRETEZZZZZZ!

Ils arrivèrent finalement a la maison ou ils devaient faire leur babysitting. Kitsune étais la et réglait les derniers détails. La mere s'en alla et Kitsune alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

Kit : Bon, ce sont des quintuplés…ils sont tous hyperactifs, comme vous ( Elle pionta Ryu et Ayame mais pas Naruto pour rester respectueuse) .

Naru : Moi aussi je suis hyperactif!

Il avait l'air indigné.

Kit : Oui, si tu veux. (L'air exaspéré)C'est lui le prof mais on dirait que c'est moi… Alors…Euh… hyperactifs…oui, leur jeu favori, mettre de la moutarde au plafond, leur bain, c'est vers 7 heures ce soir.

NAru, Aya'Ryu : On les gardes jusqu'à ce soir!

Kit : OUIIIIII!(Air hyperexaspéré) Meme qu'on les gardes jusqu'à demain matin 4 heures.

Naru,Aya,Ryu : NONNNNNN!

Kit : Je crois que la soirée sera longue…

Plus tard dans la soirée…

Kitsune courait partout dans la maison tandis que les trois autres dormaient sur le sofa.

Kit : Vous pourriez pas vous rendre utiles pendant que je laves les petits!

Aya,Ryu,Naru : Hein? Tu nous parlait?

Kit : VOUS ALLEZ FAIRE LE SOUPER!

Les trois fainéants se mirent au garde-a-vous.

Aya,Ryu ,Naru : Oui m'dame!

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine en courant. Kitsune, elle, était dans la salle de bain. Elle préparait les petits a aller se laver, quand elle entendit « NON AYAME C'EST PAS CE ROND LA QU'IL FALLAIT ALLUMER! »

Aya : Sensei! On a pas besoin d'œufs dans une soupe!

Ryu : Déjà que la mixture est pas rassurante, au moins on sait qu'il y a quelque chose de comestible dedans!

Kitsune alla vers la cuisine, en disant aux jeunes de pas faire trop de bêtises. Quand elle arriva la premiere chose qu'elle vit fut Naruto qui alla se placer devant le chaudron.

Naru : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? T'as déjà fini de donner le bain?

Kit : Euh…non mais je pense que tu prend feu.

Naruto se retourna et vit le feu sur son derrière. Il courut vers Kitsune en criant…

Naru : J'ai le feu au cul! J'ai le feu au cul! Éteins-le moi!

Kit : Non, mais il est sur votre derrière!

Naru : WAAAAAHHHH!

Il courut vers le salon et se roula par terre. Il n'avait pas vu que dans le salon il y avait du tapis…

La maison prit feu. Kitsune alla chercher les quintuplés pour les faire sortir. Quand elle arriva dans la salle de bain, elle les fit sortir de l'eau.

Kit : Vite il faut sortir, la maison est en feu!

Kid no1 : Mais on est tout nus!

Kit : Prenez une serviette et SORTEZ!

Elle arriva dehors et alla rejoindre son «équipe ».

Kit : Sa y est j'ai les enfants.

Ryu : Est-ce que sa disparaît des enfants?

Naru : Euh…Non…

Kitsune compta les enfants et arriva a une conclusion alarmante.

Kit : Il en manque un!

Kitsune et Ryu entrèrent dans la maison.

Naru : Qu'est ce qu'on dit a la mere quand elle vas arriver a la maison?

Aya : Sensei! C'est mal! Vous pensez quand meme pas mentir!

Naru : Euh…non je veut juste pas prendre le blâme… encore…

De la maison...

Ryu : J'ai le jeune! Attrape Ayame!

Il lenca l'enfant vers Ayame. Elle l'attrappa et le lanca par terre.

Aya : TOUCH DOWN!

Naru : Tu viens de le TUER!

Kitsune revit avec un enfant dans les bras.

Kit : Non, c'était une poupée. Croyez vous vraiment que je l'aurais laissé etre trouvé par Ryu?

Aya, Naru : Non…

Quelques demies heures plus tard, la mère des enfants arriva. Les enfants étaient endormis ainsi que Naruto.

Mère : Ma maison! OU EST MA MAISON?

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut.

Naru : Euh…ben on a eu un problème…et…

Aya : J'y ai mis le feu…

Naruto regarda Ayame d'un air vraiment ahuri.

Mère : Vous êtes aussi pire que Naruto quand il était petit. Non mais combien de démons avez-vous! Qui sont ils? Vous n'avez pas été élevée ou quoi!

Aya : Je me suis élevée toute seule… Je m'excuse madame…

Mère : Ce n'est pas tes excuses qui reconstruiront ma maison! Au moins vous avez appris a vous excuser!

Kit : Mes parents sont assez riches, ils vous donneront l'argent nécessaire.

Mère : C'est une solution qui me plait, mais vous payez a la place de cette enfant. Elle devra m'héberger durant la construction et aider aux travaux pour ma maison.

Aya : D'accord…

Voila le chapitre est enfin fini! Désolées pour le temps que sa a pris l'école c'est une vraie pompe de temps! Tous les travaux que les profs nous donnent on a presque plus de temps pour nous même! Enfin, nous espérons que vous avez apprécié…'review plz?


	5. Enfin une vraie mission!

**Titre :** Les shinobi d'la campagne.

**Auteur :** Spidigirlx et Ayame-baka-chan

**Disclaimer :** Les personnage de Naruto ne sont pas a nous même si on aimerait bien sa

**Commentaire : **Ce chapitre risque d'être un peu long a écrire puisqu'il faut le refaire presque en entier… --' Il n'avais plus aucun sens on était en manque d'inspiration alors on aurait dû s'arrêter, mais on ne s'en était pas rendues compte --' --'

Enfin une vraie mission!!

Il devait être à peu près minuit. Ayame retournait chez elle après une journée de travail éreintant à reconstruire la maison de madame Takemura.

Elle arriva sur le balcon devant sa porte. Elle était sur le point d'insérer la clé dans la serrure quand une main la retint. Elle se retourna l'air surpris et vit Naruto.

Aya : Ouff! Tu m'as fait peur!

Naru : Je sais… Je suis désolé…

Aya : Ah non, c'est rien.

Naru : Non, je veux dire, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé porter la responsabilité de mes actes. Le blâme en fait…

Aya : C'est rien, j'ai pris l'initiative de prendre le blâme. Tu as une bonne réputation, pas moi…

Naru : Ne vas pas travailler demain. J'irai.

Aya : Non je vais y aller quand même, sa m'entraîne!

Naru : Ben on ira tous ensemble, comme une équipe!

Aya : O.K.!

Le lendemain, l'équipe numéro 4 travaillait à la reconstruction de la maison de madame Takemura.

Mme Takemura : Bon Naruto, j'aimerais vous parler…

Naruto ne dit rien et alla voir mme Takemura.

Mme Takemura : Je crois que votre travail est fini ici, je vous donne congé à vous et votre équipe…

Naruto : Vous êtes sûre que ça va être O.K.?

Mme Takemura : Oui…j'en engagerai d'autres, il ne reste que le toit a fabriquer et je trouves sa dangereux pour les jeunes…

Naruto : Merci je leur dirai!

Mme Takemura sourit brièvement a Naruto et se retourna.

Mme Takemura : Dites à la petite Ayame que je m'excuses pour ce que je lui ai dit l'autre jour.

Naruto : Bien… Les jeunes!! Notre journée de travail ici est finie!!

Aya/Kit/Ryu : YEAAHH!!

Ryu : Kitsune?? C'est toi?

Kit : Quoi?

Aya : T'as crié YEAAHH comme nous…

Naru : C'est pas normal…

Kit : J'ai compris je ne serai plus joyeuse alors…

Aya/Naru/Ryu : C'est pas ce qu'on voulait dire!!

Naru : Alors, est ce qu'on vas chercher une nouvelle mission? Et…après on pourrait aller manger des ramens!

Kit/Ryu : Ouais!

Aya : OUAIS!!

Naru : Ayame est définitivement plus enthousiaste que vous…Allez, un petit gros ouais tous ensemble! 1…2…3…

Aya/Kit/Ryu/Naru : OUAIIISS!!!

Chez Ichiraku, nos quatre ninjas préférés mangeaient leur ramens.

Kit : Alors sensei, c'est quoi cette mission que l'hokage nous a donnée?

Naru : On doit aller porter une lettre au kazekage.

Ryu : M'ENRHFIN! URHNE FRAIE MISSHION!

Kitsune donna une claque derrière le crâne de Ryu.

Kit : Parle pas la bouche pleine espèce d'idiot!

Aya : Pourquoi? C'était plutôt drôle!!

Naruto donna une claque derrière la tête a Ayame. Il lui chuchota quelque chose comme : faut pas le dire. Mais Ayame n'entendit pas très bien puisque lui aussi avait des ramens plein la bouche.

Le lendemain matin, notre nouvelle équipe préférée se rejoignit sur le petit pont. Naruto n'était pas si en retard que ça, a comparé aux autres fois. Après avoir engueulé Naruto, les jeunes décidèrent de partir. Dans un buisson, un Kakashi nostalgique versait une petite larme…

Ayame était tellement contente de sortir de Konoha pour aller faire une VRAIE mission qu'elle sautait partout. Naruto se revit partir pour le pays de vagues quand il avait cet âge la…

Aya : OUAOU!! Kitsune!! Tu te rends compte Kitsune?! On vas aller voir un autre pays!! Un nouveau pays hostile et méconnus!!

Kit : Hostile peut-être mais pas méconnu. C'est quand même le jinchuuriki Gaara qui en est le Kage.

Ryu : Jîn-chû-u-rik-ki??

Kit : C'est un humain qui porte en lui un démon. Mais sa ne sert a rien que je te le dises, c'est trop avancé pour toi.

Naru : Tu es très bien cultivée Kitsune.

Kit : Merci Naruto-sensei, mais pas mal tout le monde le sait.

Ryu : Ben moi je savais pas. Et Aya non plus, hein Aya?

Aya : Euh, ben en fait, oui je savais. Gaara-sama est très populaire auprès des jeunes filles… Hein kit?

Kit : Ouais et j'ai bien hate de le voir en personne. Tu devrais le prendre comme exemple Ryu, hein Naruto-sensei?

Naru : Ouais Ryu tu devrais.

Ryu : ouais peut-être, hein Ryu? … Euh…oups c'est moi Ryu.

Les quatre compagnons se mirent a rire et continuèrent a marcher. Deux jours passèrent. Ils ne faisaient que marcher, marcher et marcher encore. Ils ne parlaient que très rarement. Aucun ennemi, aucun bruit, rien pour perturber le silence et les faibles bruissement de leurs pas.

Aya : J'en ai marreuh!!! On fait que marcher, toujours marcher sans rien direuh!!!

Naru : Ouais, mais toi t'as pas a te plaindre, je te portes sur mon dos depuis 4 heures!!

Aya : Mais j'ai quand même mal aux pieds môaaaa!!

Kit : Arrête donc de râler Ayame! T'as pas l'étoffe d'une ninja, même pas capable d'endurer quelques jours de marche!

Ryu : Ouais, mais tu sais Naruto, si tu es trop fatigué de porter Ayame, je pourrais le faire…(regard pervers en direction d'Ayame)

Kitsune le regarda avec un regard meurtrier et lui fit un croc-en-jambe.

Naru : Je crois que je vais la garder parce que tu n'es même pas en position d'éviter un croc-en-jambe hyper évident. Tu tuerais Ayame! '

Aya : Merci sensei de vous soucier de moi.

Kit : Tu es une membre de l'équipe, il ne peut quand même pas te laisser mourir…

Naru : Ouais, mais elle est aussi une amie, et puisque nous sommes amis, je propose que nous prenions une petite pause…parce que je suis carrément, totalement a bout, moi.

Kit : Je suis d'accord avec vous sensei, prenons une pause.

Naru : Ayame, débarque tu vas me casser le dos!!

Aya : O.K.

Ryu était toujours couché par terre, dans un semi coma a cause de l'attaque de Kitsune. Les trois autres s'assirent et Ayame et Naruto tombèrent dans un profond sommeil en moins de deux secondes. Kitsune resta la un moment, puis elle vit un rocher et alla s'asseoir dessus. Comme sa elle pourrait mieux monter la garde.

Elle resta la presque sans bouger pendant deux heures. Elle vit soudain au loin, une silhouette sombre. De l'angle par lequel elle le voyait s'approcher, c'était comme si les nuages le suivaient.

Kit : Bizarre, il m'as pas l'air clair lui…Je ne réveillerai pas les autres avant de savoir s'il est dangereux.

Elle attendit comme sa au moins 5 ou 10 minutes. Quand l'homme arriva a sa hauteur, il ne s'arrêta pas, il ne sembla même pas remarquer Kitsune qui le dévisageait de plus en plus.

Kit : M…maître Sasuke?!

L'homme s'arrêta et se retourna lentement. Une petite lueur presque imperceptible s'alluma au fond du seul œil que Kitsune voyait, puisque quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles lui cachaient l'autre. Un petit sourire sans émotion glissa lentement sur ses lèvres.

Sasu : Hm! Qui me demande?

Kitsune regarda le sol un peu attristée.

Kit : Vous… vous ne vous souvenez plus de moi? Je…vous m'avez appris les bases du ninjutsu… Je suis…Kitsune…

Sasuke la dévisagea encore un peu. Il fronça un peu les sourcils et ferma les yeux.

Sasu : Oh, toi… je n'ai pas le temps de te parler, je suis pressé.

Il se tourna et continua son chemin.

Sasu : Nous nous reverrons petite…fille.

Kit : Quoi? Quand?! Eh, RÉPONDEZ!

Sasuke ne se retourna pas mais il fit tout de même un petit sourire.

Sasu : Nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt…

Kitsune regarda Sasuke et le vit disparaître dans un tourbillon de feuilles. Elle en attrapa une au vol et la posa contre son cœur.

Kit : j'ai revu mon maître!! Depuis tout ce temps…!

Kitsune était encore un peu dans les vapes quand Ryu se réveilla. Il se leva et alla la voir.

Ryu : Eh Kit, sa vas? T'as pas l'air bien.

Kitsune ne répondit pas. Elle fixait toujours l'endroit où Sasuke avait disparu.

Ryu : Les autres dorment? Il est quelle heure là? Le soleil se couche?! Faut monter les tentes! Préparer à manger, j'ai faim moi! Kit, tu m'écoutes?

Après quelques secondes Kitsune regarda Ryu avec un air perdu. Ryu était sûr qu'elle était sous l'influence d'un genjutsu très puissant. Il alla donc réveiller Ayame et Naruto. Naruto se leva en vitesse et alla voir Kitsune.

Naru : Sa vas?

Kitsune le regarda avec un grand sourire.

Kit : Oui, hihi!

L'équipe regarda à son tour Kitsune avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans leur yeux.

Naru : Ayame, viens avec moi on vas préparer le souper. Ryu, reste avec Kitsune et montez les tentes.

Ayame courut rejoindre Naruto, toujours inquiète. Ryu alla voir Kitsune et il semblait avoir oublié pourquoi il était inquiet.

Ryu : Tu dois être contente, on va être que tous les deux!

Kit : Oui, et en plus on va monter les tentes!!

Ryu ne remarqua pas vraiment grand-chose, à part que Kitsune semblait heureuse aujourd'hui, mais Naruto et Ayame échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire. Les deux s'éloignèrent pour aller chercher des branches.

Naru : T'as remarqué?

Aya : Ouais…qu'est ce qui est arrivé pendant qu'on dormait… AHA!! VOUS VOUS ÊTES COUPÉ LES CHEVEUX!!

Naru : Euh, je parlais seulement de Kitsune là… mais oui effectivement je me suis coupé les cheveux récemment… Enfin, bref! Kitsune est bizarre.

Aya : Je sais… c'est pas dans son habitude d'être…euh…joyeuse…

Naru : Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe avec elle, mais puisque tu es celle en qui elle a le plus confiance, je te demanderais d'aller la questionner plus tard.

Aya : O.K. Naruto-Sensei! De toutes façons, c'est ce que je m'étais dit.

Ils revinrent avec quelques branches et commencèrent un feu. Kitsune et Ryu vinrent les rejoindre peu de temps après puisque avec Kitsune qui mettait tous ses efforts à construire les tentes, sa n'avait pas été long.

Ils soupèrent sans vraiment parler de quelque chose d'important. Après le souper, Ryu et Naruto allèrent se coucher malgré l'heure hâtive. Naruto voulait laisser les filles discuter et Ryu ne dis jamais non a un dodo.

Kitsune et Ayame étaient à présent seules autour du feu. Kitsune n'arrêtait pas de rire et de parler de n'importe quoi.

Aya : Euh…Kitsune… est ce que tu prends de la drogue?!

Kitsune arrêta de parler net.

Kit : Non pourquoi? J'ai changé?

Aya : Euh, oui… Tu es… comment dire… joyeuse??

Kit : Ah, ça? J'ai juste revu quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps.

Aya : Hein? Qui ça?

Kit : Une vieille connaissance a moi et l'ancien meilleur ami à Naruto-Sensei…

Aya : Qui?!

Kit : Tu te souviens…

Aya : Non je ne me souviens pas, arrête de tourner autour du pot, je m'inquiètes pour toi!

Kit : Bon, je vais te le dire. Mais tu me promets que tu ne le diras a personne?

Aya : O.K.

Kit : Pendant que vous dormiez, j'ai vu… Sasuke-Sama…

Aya : S…Sama? S... Sasuke-Sama? Il doit être important! Tu l'as connu comment?

Kit : C'est lui qui m'a enseigné le ninjutsu!! Il était très beau et il l'est toujours! Il est encore plus mystérieux qu'avant et tout!

Aya : Tu me le présentera? Tu dois le revoir bientôt?

Kit : Je sais pas si je pourrai te le présenter, par contre il m'a dit que… qu'on se reverrait bientôt! En tout cas, être joyeuse c'est épuisant. Je vais me coucher moi, tu viens?

Aya : Non, je vais regarder le feu s'éteindre. Bonne nuit.

Kit : Merci, à tout a l'heure.

Aya : Hihi

Kitsune entra dans la tente et ferma la porte. Ayame regarda le feu.

Aya :Kitsune pardonne moi de devoir te trahir mais j'ai reçu des ordres

Ayame attendit à peu près une heure et s'approcha de la tente ou Kitsune dormait. Elle écouta quelques secondes puis, quand elle fut sure que son amie dormait elle se dirigea vers la tente des garçons. Elle ouvrit la porte et réveilla son sensei.

Aya : Naruto-Sensei. Venez avec moi, je vais vous partager les informations que Kitsune m'a dit.

Naru : hmmmm… Oui… d'accord.

Ils sortirent de la tente et s'éloignèrent pour éviter que Ryu et Kitsune ne puisse les entendre s'ils se réveillaient.

Aya : Bon, en gros, elle m'a dit que c'était parce qu'elle avait revu une vielle connaissance nommé Sasuke. C'est lui qui lui a appris en général, le ninjutsu. Il était beau et il l'est toujours. Elle ne penses pas pouvoir me le présenter. Ils sont sensés se revoir bientôt.

Elle regarda son sensei. Il avait l'air totalement paniqué.

Naru : Ayame, on vas simuler un bataille et on s'en vas O.K?

Son ton de voix se faisait pressant.

Aya : Quoi?!

Il sortit de kunai et se mit en position de combat face a Ayame.

Naru : Sors tes arme! On vas se couper et s'en aller!

Aya : Quoi? Vous êtes carrément fou! Retournez vous coucher! Le manque de sommeil sa vous fait pas!

Naru : Non, mais tu comprends pas! Ce Sasuke, c'est Sasuke Uchiha! Il est hyper dangereux et on ne sait même pas si il est encore dans le coin, il…il…faut simuler un combat et partir.

Aya : Excusez moi sensei…

Ayame lança un genjutsu a son sensei. Elle l'hypnotisa.

Aya : …mais vous devez dormir…vous êtes trop fatigué.

Naruto était tellement paniqué qu'il n'évita même pas ce genjutsu, très fait soit dit en passant. Il s'écroula sur le sol, endormi. Ayame alla réveiller Ryu et Kitsune pour qu'ils aillent porter leur sensei dans la tente.

Aya : Il a été somnambule, hihi. Il me prenait pour un méchant quelconque et quand il est arrivé pour m'attaquer il s'est écroulé.

Kit : T'as eu de la chance!

Ryu : T'as eu peur? Allez, viens me faire un câlin et mettre ta poitrine contre mon torse sexy!

Aya : … Non, mais oui j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

Ryu : Oh… je croyais que tu voulais dire non pour le câlin mais que oui mon torse est sexy.

Aya/Kit : Ta gueuuuuuuleee!

Kit : Bon laissons le ici.

Ryu : Mais c'est MON sleeping!

Aya : Ben prends celui a Naruto.

Ryu : Grumble.

Ils déposèrent Naruto sur le sac de couchage de Ryu.

Ryu : Eh le filles! Je… je ne veux pas dormir dans son sac de couchageuuuuh! (Sad puppy eyes no jutsu) Kit, est ce que je pourrais venir dormir avec touuuuaaaaaaa?

Kit : Non Ryu!

Elle l'assomma pour qu'il puisse dormir. Les filles retournèrent dans leur tente. Kitsune s'endormit comme une bûche, mais Ayame maintenait son genjutsu. Le flux de chakra devait être continu. Elle resta éveillée jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et que les autres se réveillent.

Quand elle s'endormit, Naruto se réveilla. Il se dépêcha a défaire le camp. Il réveilla Ayame et ils partirent. Ayame ne marcha même pas 30 mètres qu'elle s'écroula sur le sol, déjà a bout de forces. Naruto la prit sur son dos.

Ils continuèrent a marcher sous les rayons brûlant du soleil du désert et les ronflements soutenus d'Ayame.

Naru : Vite, on devrait se dépêcher si on ne veut pas être rattrapé par S...(Coup de genou de la part d'Ayame qui s'était réveillée en entendant Naruto beugler) euh...par...par ssss...SABLE! Une tempête de sable!

Kit et Ryu le regardèrent d'un air très étrange.

Naru : Euh...haha...euh je repensait a une vieille mission que j'avait fait par ici... et une tempête de sable arrivait et tout et tout...

Kit/Ryu : Ooooo...O.K.

Naru : (chuchote) Merci, en passant, je m'excuses pour hier…

Aya : (chuchote) Bah, c'est rien…J'ai gardé le genjutsu toute la nuit je suis crevée.

Naru : (chuchote) Ouais, c'est sûr… Dors, je vais faire attention maintenant, dors.

Aya : Hmmhmm…

Elle se rendormit.

Kit : Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait parler de Sasuke-Sama, mais il n'en sait rien. Alors c'est correct…malgré que s'est louche son truc.

Ryu : Hmmmm…Kit a l'air pensive. Elle doit penser a mon superbe magnifique et sublime torse merveilleusement musclé! Et sûrement aussi de ma peau douce comme la soie! Cette fois c'est sûr, elle est totalement en amour avec mon humble personne…sa veut dire quoi humble?

Naru : J'espère qu'Ayame ne m'en veut pas pour hier…Dès que Sasuke est en cause, je deviens fou et je ne penses plus a ce que je fais…Pardonne-moi Ayame…

Aya : Hmmm…

Elle bougea un peu dans son sommeil et tomba du dos de Naruto. Heureusement, elle tomba dans du sable.

Aya : Aïe! Bordel, pas moyen de dormir?!

Naru : iiiii! Gomen!!! T'as bougé, je t'ai échappé!! Tu…je…il…

Ryu : C'est pas Je tu il d'habitude? ….et c'est qui le il? Viens ici Ayame, je te porterai, moi!Je suis fiable et fort!

Kit : Ryuuuuu…LA FERME!!

Ayame s'était levée et elle marchait vers Ryu.

Kit : Ayame!!!? Tu fais quoi la?!

Aya : Mais je veut dormir mouaaaa!!!Je dois surveiller Naruto-sensei pour qu'il ne parle pas de S…

Naruto se jeta sur Ayame en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche et en la plaquant au sol.

Naru : SAAAAABLLEEEEEEEUUUUUUHHHHH!!!!!!

Ayame avait les yeux grands ouverts… jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait du sable dedans.

Aya : AIIIEEUUUHH!!!

Ryu : quoi-euuuuhh??

Kit : Qu'est ce que vous nous cachez bordel?!

Naru : Rien d'important!

Ryu : Voyons Kit, tu paranoïaques! C'est évident qu'ils ne nous cachent rien…

Kit : Premièrement, sa ne se dit pas : tu PARANOÏAQUES! Et deuxièmement ils nous cachent quelque chose et je veut savoir ce que c'est!

Naru : C'est une mission en parallèle à celle ci qui a été confiée a moi et Ayame. Vous n'avez pas le droit de la savoir.

Il avait pris un air sérieux. Il se releva et aida Ayame a se relever également. Ses yeux pleuraient a cause du sable. Naruto prit sa gourde et versa de l'eau dans les yeux d'Ayame. De l'eau coulait sur son chandail.

Ryu : Hmmm tu devrais avoir du sable dans les yeux toi aussi Kit.

Kit : Pourquoi?

Ryu : Ton chandail est blanc. niarf niarf

Il commença a saigner du nez.

Kit : Ryyyuuuuuuuu…. JE VAIS FINIR PAR TE TUER! T'ES QU'UN PERVERS FINIII!!!

Ryu se sauva en courant et Kitsune le poursuivit avec des haches et des couteaux sortis de nulle part. Ayame et Naruto riaient. Elle remonta sur le dos de son sensei.

Naru : Bon, arrêtez de vous courir après! On doit partir maintenant.

Kitsune donna un coup a Ryu et le mit K.O.

Kit : Tu viens Ryu?

Il ne répondit pas ni ne bougea…

OOOOOKKKAAAYY!! Je pense que c'est un chapitre qui a pris plus d'un an a finir '''''''''''''''''''' heum….vraiment…..heummm on a trop de choses a faire en meme temps et tout et la ben…L'ÉCOLEEE!!! Et aussi le travail….et les conventions…et les bds…..et….et….GOMEEEENNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! GOMEN NASAIIIIIII!!!!!TT.TT oui je sais, on mérite de se faire pendre pour le temps que sa nous a pris mais si vous le faites ben vous aurez pas la suiteeeeuuhhh!!! NananananèèèèèèREEEUUHHHHH:P

On espere que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre de…12 pages:P :P :P :P on vas essayer de se dépecher pour faire l'autre '


End file.
